


In the Garden

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: slash but no sex, slight religous overtones, drabble itself is 100 words exactly----- Draco, don't touch the apple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** In the Garden

**Author:** raglek

**Date:** 09/15/08

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Challenge:** LJ community hd_pots_n_porn prompt #9 apples

**Warnings:** slash but no sex, ummm, not sure how to warn this, gay Garden of Eden?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of JK Rowling, Bloomsbuy Books, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of me. (grin) I am (unfortunately) in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise be it TV, movie or book media. No copyright infringement is intended. (I’m not getting paid for any of this, honest.)

**Beta:** none

**Author notes:** I’m probably going to Hell for this, but I’m ok with that. Read to see why ; )

**Summary:** Don’t touch the apples

 

“Draco, don’t.” Harry warned.

Draco pouted, “I’m hungry.”

Harry sighed, “God said ‘Don’t touch the apples’.”

“It’s just one apple. He’ll never notice. Look, see how shiny? Don’t they look good?”

“It doesn’t matter if they look good, we aren’t supposed to touch,” Harry said.

“Just one? Pleeeeeeeaaaase. I’ll share. I’ll let you lick the juice off me,” Draco wheedled. “When I explain how hungry I am, I’m sure He’ll understand.”

Harry knew he couldn’t resist. “We’re going to Hell for this,” he warned.

Draco smirked. “Maybe, but think of how much fun we’ll have there,” and took a bite.


End file.
